meepandwhatnotfandomcom-20200214-history
Half-Life 3
Half Life 3 is a game from Valve software, Nintendo, SEGA, Retro Studios, and Konami released on November 19, 2014 for Wii U, Windows, Mac, and Linux. The game is infamous for having an incredibly long development process, as Valve was making it to stop Spike Chunsoft from releasing Dangan Ronpa 3 and causing the apocolypse. Leading Spike Chunsoft to have a massive fight against Valve in an attempt to stop them. Plot The game takes place from the POV of 5 different characters with a final story tying them all together. Much like the Sonic Adventure series. Gordon Freeman 7 years after the events of Episode 2, Gordon Freeman is an angry old man who is the only human alive, along with his wife Alyx. But when Alyx gets kidnapped by a mysterious bear army, it's up to Gordon to finally save City 17, revive the human race, and discover the truth of what happened to episode 3. Reggie Fils Alme After news of several Sony Employees dying under mysterious circumstances, Reggie decides it's time to use his detective skills to learn what the hell is happening at Sony. The Postal Dude Running With Scissors, Inc finally discovers that the Postal 2 Postal Dude was captured by Spike Chunsoft and forcibly thrown into Dangan Ronpa, unfortunately for them, while they were able to sucsessfully revive him, Monobear promptly throws the Dude into the massive Basement under Hope's Peak. Leaving the Dude to go on a giant quest to get the hell out of Dangan Ronpa and back into Postal. Gabe Newell Newell finally begins work on Half-Life 3 in secret, however, once news that a Valve employee was spotted wearing a HL3 t-shirt blows their cover, it's up to Gabe to make sure that Spike Chunsoft doesn't sucsessly destroy Valve. Mark Cerny Cerny is starting to notice that many Sony employees are acting oddly, eventually he suddenly gets knocked out by Shahid and wakes up in a mysteriously empty High School, after realising he is locked inside. Cerny has to figure out how to escape while also avoiding nightmarish creatures. Final Story After Gabe learns about the mysterious events that happened to the other 4 characters, he promptly gets a hold of them and they team up to stop Spike Chunsoft for good, Gameplay Much like the Sonic Adventure series, each of the characters have their own gameplay style. However unlike Sonic Adventure, all of the gameplay styles are developed by seperate companies rather than a single one. Gordon Freeman Plays pretty similar to Half Life 2 Episode 2, however Gordon now has a Grapple gun that can latch on walls, and also gains the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device for a short segment. This gameplay style is developed by Valve Software. Reggie Fils Alme Reggie's gameplay is a detective adventure with stealth elements, Reggie sneaks around Sony's (and Spike Chunsoft's later on) offices to eavesdrop on Sony employees. This gameplay style is developed by Konami. The Postal Dude Postal Dude's gameplay is a more realistic take on the Metroidvania genre, all of the weapons have limited ammo (with the exception of the lone melee attack, which gets upgraded into a katana later on.) and are regular guns. You can only carry 2 weapons (exculding the Katana) at a time. You have to collect colored keycards to open some doors instead of just shooting them with a different weapon, and energy tanks are gone, instead you get armor that tempoarily increases your health. This gameplay style is developed by Retro Studios. Gabe Newell Gabe's gameplay is a game development simulator with RTS elements, Gabe develops Half-Life 3 with SEGA, Ninty, Retro, and Konami. You control him as he manages the 5 companies. You also have to use Gabe's army of robots to defend them from the killers Spike Chunsoft sends to stop you. This gameplay style is developed by Nintendo. Mark Cerny Mark's gameplay is a Survival Horror game. Cerny runs around the empty school looking for a exit, often you will have to hide from mysterious creatures that are trying to hunt you down. This Gameplay style is developed by SEGA. Development After the release of Half-Life 2 Episode 2, Valve decided to take a break from the Half-Life series for a few years. As the episodic model they planned was a failure. On December 9th 2010. Gabe Newell had discovered a acient eygption tablet that read On the third apprenece of the bear, only the one free man will save us from the apocolypse. Confused at what the message meant, he handed it off to Marc Laidlaw, who had determined that the "third apperence of the bear" was referring to a character named Monobear, who is from a game called Dangan Ronpa. While the "one free man" was referring to none other than Gordon Freeman. Realising what this meant, Gabe quickly sprang into action and secretly began work on Half-Life 3. With the intention of making sure it came out before Dangan Ronpa 3. While things went fine for them during the first few months of development, on December 1 2011, a Valve employee accidentlly wore their promotional Half-Life 3 shirt during a developer conference. Leading to Spike Chunsoft (who was just Spike at this point.) learning the truth. Spike was Furious, as they knew the game was going to completely destroy their plans to cause the apocolypse. They promptly started to do everything they could to stop them. Hiring thousands of armed thugs to attack Valve. All of the thugs were taken out by Gabe Newell's secret army of robots. This lead to Spike having to secretly delay Super Dangan Ronpa 2, and most importantly their english "fan-translation"/LP into 2012. After almost 2 years of constant combat between Spike Chunsoft and Valve, Spike had decided it was time to use their US fanbase they gained thanks to their "fan-translation", so on September 17th 2013, Spike Chunsoft forced NISA to hold the Offcial US translation hostage. Stating that they would continue development when Valve's offices are burned down and every employee there be executed. One day later the Dangan Ronpa fanbase did just that. Fortunately Gabe had everyone leave the building in preperation, making sure everyone survived the incident. However every computer in the offices were destroyed, making the game killed off for real. Except that Gabe had a backup plan, now that he had undeniable proof that Spike Chunsoft was an evil company. He was able to get a hold of Nintendo, Retro, SEGA, and Konami on board the project, changing the project completely, going from "just a sequel to Half-Life" to another Orange Box complitation. Knowing that working on the project normally would end in disaster. Gabe decided to have everyone develop the game in an abandoned military base, As well as state that Valve is offcially "dead" and that they aren't developing anything else. Steam was completely abandoned for a while, with absolutely no new releases and daily deals for serveral months. Then finally on November 14th 2014, Half-Life 3 was suddenly released on Steam and the Nintendo Eshop, absolutely no promotion was given to it beforehand, and it wasn't even given a news annoucement. However the Internet found it, and the game sold a total of 3 million copies of the first day of release. Shortly after release, Spike Chunsoft office's had an explosion. Killing the entire company, however it was discovered that the company was ran entirely by demons. Then Dangan Ronpa had completely vanished. No trace of it exsisted outside of the game. the entire fanbase was now just regular people. Cancer was finally cured, there was finally world peace, and crime was gone for good. Half-Life 3 was so great that it didn't just prevent the apocolypse, it actually caused the world to be a better place. Category:All Category:Games